Tweezers having a brush attached exist for cosmetic purposes. For example, tweezer brushes exist that have a pinching tip and a brush for grooming a user's eyebrows. The pinching tip may be used to remove hair from a body while the brush may be used to apply product to the body.
Generally, tweezers have a pair of levers connected at one end (i.e., at a fulcrum), with the pinching tip at the other end. Existing tweezer brushes have brushes orientated 90 degrees relative to the tweezers, while other existing tweezer brushes have brushes that are orientated about 45 degrees relative to the tweezers. For example, existing tweezer brushes may have a group of bristles fixed at the fulcrum of the tweezers and have a 45 or 90 degree angle, relative to the pair of levers.
While these tweezer brushes may groom a user's body, they do not provide a high level of precision while applying a product to a body. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for improved cosmetic tweezer brushes that provide a high level of precision while applying product to a user's body.